Currently, a commodity market participant, such as a power market trader, would rely on a montage of discrete data points, news and elements of forecasting, such as weather, current quoted market prices, and various historical charts, to analyze a commodity market. The commodity market participant would then attempt to put these data points into context and identifying trading opportunities.